vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Smith Toren
|-|Smith= |-|RX-7 Eagle Sam= Summary Smith Toren is an American pilot who was briefly partnered with Noriko Takaya. He is from Amarillo, Texas. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A | At least Low 7-C, much higher with Californium Bomb Name: Smith Toren Origin: Gunbuster Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, RX-7 Pilot, Member of the Top Squadron Powers and Abilities: Athletic physical conditioning, Skilled piloting | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Electricity Manipulation (With the lightning staff and plasma rod), Large Size (Type 0), Flight, Spaceflight, Knives, Nuclear Explosives, Inertia Negation Attack Potency: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ (Is comparable to other members of the Top Squadron), much higher with Californium Bomb (The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear warhead used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft) Speed: Athletic Human | Likely Relativistic (Can fly to the Moon and back in short time,Gunbuster - 2 - Daring! The Girl Genius Challenger!! somewhat kept up with Space Monster grunts) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class | At least Small Town Class+ (Can damage each other with sufficiently powerful blows) Durability: Athlete level | At least Small Town level+ Stamina: Athletic Range: Standard melee range | Extended mecha melee to a few dozen kilometres Standard Equipment: None notable | RX-7 Eagle Sam RX-7 Eagle Sam - The original mobile suit used by the earth forces. It was relatively weak with a lighting staff as it's primary weapon. Due to its small size, it was easy prey for most of the aliens. The RX battle suits came in a variety of styles, often visually customized by squadron or individual pilot. The RX battle suits average between 9 and 10 meters tall and are the Earth forces’ main weapon against the bug-like aliens early on in the struggle. File:Bw118.jpg|Lightning Staff File:Bw85.jpg|Plasma Rod File:Bw117.jpg|Californium Bomb File:Bw111.jpg|Beam Spray Gun * Plasma Lancer: The RX-7 Machine Weapons possess a double-edged lance that they use in melee combat. * Plasma Bianchi: A short staff that becomes charged with electricity and strikes an enemy. * Plasma Sword: RX-7 electric shock weapon. This is a thing that can strike an enemy by stabbing an enemy. It can also be used as a sword. * Triangle Claw: The machine is also equipped with 2 razor sharp progressive knives which are sheathed in the left and right forearms. * Californium Bomb: The RX-7 could be outfitted with a nuclear weapon used primarily to take out larger insect carrier craft. Because life as a nuclear warhead is as short as 3 hours, it is always required to be used in battle. * Beam Spray Gun: This appears to be a handheld weapon for the RX battle suits that never made it past the planning stages. * Degeneracy Generator: Utilizes an ultra-compact version of the ones used in ships and buster machines. * Inertial Canceler: A device to mitigate inertia. Intelligence: Presumably high considering being part of the Top Squadron Weaknesses: Unknown, likely normal human weaknesses | Fodder mecha Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Inertial Balancer: An auto balance mechanism that keeps the RX-7 machine weapons stabilized. * Triangle Punch: The RX-7 Machine Weapon's razor sharp progressive knives which were sheathed within the left and right forearms extends to stab an opponent via a punch. ** Triangle Cannon Punch ** Triangle Act Punch ** Triangle High Punch * Californium Hakudantou: Smith fires the nuclear missile from the RX-7 Machine Weapon. Key: Smith | RX-7 Eagle Sam Gallery File:Smith_Charcter_Reference.jpg File:Toren-smith-300x170.jpg Others - He is named after Toren Smith, a Canadian manga translator who provided the voice for a background character in one episode of the series. - He likes coffee. Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Gunbuster Category:Anime Characters Category:OVA Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Military Characters Category:Heroes Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Studio Fantasia Category:Gainax Category:Electricity Users Category:Knife Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Aim for the Top! Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7